Deltora Quest 4
by greeneyedgirl77
Summary: Romance between Lief and Jasmine is finally starting to blossom. But will Leif find the courage to tell her during there new quest to save Deltora.
1. After the Battle

_**This is My+ My Friends first fan fiction. Yes, that's write we worked together! Please no burns, but reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**_

_**Disclaimer :We do not own Deltora Quest and/or it's characters!**_

**After the battle**

Light shone through Deltora it was as if everything dark was gone. As if only love, hope and cheers filled the atmosphere, but deep down in Leif's mind, where he dared not to venture now, he knew that it was just a matter of time.

Lost in thought, he then finally realized Jasmine waving her hand in front of his face. How beautiful she is he wondered, blushing deep scarlet as he realized what he had just thought. He saw Jasmine give him a weird look and then call his name several times.

"...Uh..yes?" he stammered.

"Why aren't you cheering as you're people are Lief ? As you should be." She pouted.

He couldn't contain himself he laughed at the childish look on her face. She was glad he was smiling now, but what was with him before she wondered. Oh well, she thought it does not matter anyway. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and gazed out at the rising sun, somehow a breeze picked up and something stirred inside Lief.

He stared at the girl, looking out towards the sunrise, watched as her eyes shone and her hair flowed like silk with the breeze .

He heard Jasmine say time to go for it was nearly morning and time for his 'duty' to start once again. They arrived back at the palace luckily they had a couple hours to rest .

When he was finally woken, by his mum around noon, he wondered why he had not been woken up earlier. To his surprise Sharn told him that she had canceled every meeting and event he was to attend to that day. That he had earned it, and more.

His heart swelled with love and happiness for his mother and he was glad he had the day off.

His mother left and 5 minutes later he was dressed, but Jasmine as happy as ever came in and dragged him out while he was just finishing buttoning up his shirt. She obviously had heard the news .

The next day it was back to business . Though less complaints came than in the dark times and people brought gifts that Lief graciously turned away, with his mind somewhere else the dark thoughts that wondered his mind were all but forgotten till the meeting that took place at noon in the hall.

"I fear that our journey is not yet done" Lief said aloud. Heads turning to see what he was going on about . He had voiced his thoughts to the crowd, his voice shaking.

"Though we have weakened and in ways defeated the Shadow Lord, he's still out there! Roaming the Shadowlands or the portion he still contains! " he continued, anger in his voice, but not at the others but himself.

He stalked out of the meeting when it came to it's end and ran to the library. The annals have to have something within them. It told of Dorans journeys and only his, no one else but he had discovered _secrets lie everywhere_.

He heard a rustle of paper come from the corner. It was probably just the wind he thought. He turned back to his reading, but something lurked behind him. Lief was so caught up he didn't feel the movement or see the ruby pale. Something was coming towards him.


	2. The Light Within

_**Adding another chapter for the sake of it. Again This was done in collaboration expect a froever changing story line.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Deltora Quest or it's characters.**_

_**The light within**_

Raising the shining dagger in it's hand, thrusting it down, colliding with metal. Lief turned and saw Jasmine sword-in-hand fighting off this wicked demon. Black smoke outlined it's figure and its blood red eyes showed only lust for blood. No mercy. It grunted in frustration at Jasmines interruption but she fought on.

"Lief what are you doing ! Daydreaming ! Get out now go for Barda, Now ! " She had defended herself well so far but Lief couldn't get himself to leave, he wouldn't leave.

He pulled out his sword and moved to fight along side Jasmine.

"What are you doing! Leave, you're king and don't give me that crap about Marilen can just take you're spot if you die! You're going to live!"

The monster struck at them thrusting its sword over and over not tiring at all, it was as if it could fight an army without breaking a sweat, though Lief was skilled everything ended because of Jasmine. She had first thought the monster was attacking Lief, but she saw light. _It is...isn't it?_, she thought. Her eyes widened in shock. She _had_ seen a spark of light come from its eye, But Lief didn't see it.

Then she heard the whispers..

She realised what was happening. The monster was not attacking Lief. She had looked through those blood lust eyes, and seen that something lurked within. Not evil, but good. Not darkness, but light!

"Lief!,",she called out as he reached to attack it,"Stop! It is not attacking it wants to talk".

Lief hesitated, was what she was saying true? He had doubted Jasmine many times before, but she had always risen above him. Just this once he decided to completely put all his faith in her. He lowered his guard, and stood watching this monster carefully for any sudden movement.

It took a step forward, raising its hand which held the dagger, and held it out too Lief. This dagger was beautiful, the gem was rainbow coloured and much to Lief's surprise contained every colour the belt did. At the touch of Lief's hand it shone. Lief gasped and jumped back.

Suddenly you could hear scuffling feet and screams as people entered the library and saw what was there, but more importantly *Who* was there.

Doom and Barda lunged at this strange creature but Jasmine was there protecting the beast.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" They both exclaimed at once.

Yelling similar things as she stood their with hurt, pain and pity in her emerald eyes. Lief could see this too, he longed to comfort her but he was still in shock. His heart skipped a beat as the monster touched Jasmine on the shoulder. He began to lunge for the monster then. Deal off. But before he could he was stopped by the look Jasmine gave him. Her eyes were ice glass full of pity , sorrow, pain, but worst of all hatred. She turned to the monster and nodded. What happened next no-one expected.

The monster radiated with white light, the black smoke was gone. A woman and Man stood their hands entwined with each others. They moved their lips but no sound came out, it came from Jasmine. Her eyes shone - as bright as an evening star and her hair waved behind her as if she was outside standing in the middle of a great storm.

" We are sorry for startling you, highness. " Jasmine said. " We have much news for you and did not know how to talk to you, but we must hurry there is not much time. We are two that became one. We loved and hated just like you humans do now, then we were enslaved. When all is bright we are loving and peaceful. When dark succumbs we are hateful and murderous." Jasmine and those things began to shine brighter. " We see curiosity burn in your eyes young king, go see Gers of the Jalis ask him for the story and figure out the story. We are Shadowlord servants we have certain boundaries, of which we cannot speak of . We will never be released till he is gone for good. We have no time left our form will change to darkness once again." They began to head for the window.

Lief had to keep his mind straight he didn't know anything about these two things that stood in front of him, but panic rose in him.

" I do not know what you speak of, but it must be urgent." He was rushing to get these words out before they left. " You can't leave ! How am i supposed to know- anything ? What are your names? What are you- Who are you ?" His eyes were full of panic and dread.

All they did was turn-smile then vanish into the night leaving a small cloth behind with an object that thudded against the mahogany floor. Doom, Barda, Zeean, Marilen, Raneesh, Sharn, Lief everyone was there. Just staring at Jasmine.

Doom ran to his daughter " What just happened?" he whispered.

Everyone gasped they had never seen Jasmine so vulnerable. Her eyes were filled with tears, her body was shaking and she looked so frail- thought lief.

Lief went to Jasmine and asked if everyone could leave just for a couple minutes. They left, except Barda and Doom who had to be ordered to leave. They obviously didn't like the fact of leaving the two alone. again.

He took her to a couch and sat her down. They were best friends, she was one of the people he could always rely on; trust with his life , but if she could not recover he knew he would never be able to continue.

"Jasmine.." he whispered several times. She didn't respond.

He pulled her closer tightening his hold on her. What in the world was he doing.. he wondered to himself.

Jasmine..Jasmine.. is all the room echoed and all that touched her ears. Minutes later as promised Doom, Barda and Sharn walked in. They were very shocked to see the two sleeping. All three exchanged looks. Barda was astounded, Doom looked awkwardly around and a grin played on Sharn's face.

When morning came Jasmine awoke first, trapped in Lief's arms. _How did i end up here ._.she wondered, then remembered the previous night. She gasped and that was enough to wake Lief.

He realised the awkward position they were in "Oh... Um sorry " He made the weirdest face ever and jasmine just had to giggle.

"it was just last night you were..um..yeah and i... just thought you" Oh it was hopeless he knew it. Just move on and forget this happened. He released Jasmine.

They both stood up and went out of the library seeking anyone. And when they entered the dining hall they found everyone. When they walked in everyone was talking, and it suddenly went quiet.


	3. Realisation and a Plan

_**Realisation and a plan.**_

_**Disclaimer :We do not own Deltora Quest or any or it's Characters.**_

_**Blah blah blah another chapter 3 one today. *Phew * REVIEW ! **_

"Hi" they both said, going red.

Everyone nodded in reply and waited for them to sit. Then doom started the conversation.

With care in his eyes he looked at his daughter and asked what happened. Before she started, Lief asked for the servants to leave, just in case.

Jasmine recounted how she had thought it was attacking, and how her and Lief both fought. Then how she saw the light shine in its eye. Then came the important part they all wanted to know what happened to _her_. She looked down at her hands, and began fidgeting.

"I...I .. well it asked me if i could be its speaker, and all i did was nod. " She knew she must hide some information only for certain people to hear. " What it - they were saying is true they are servants forced to kill those their lord dislikes and do his errands. There are 4 altogether - them and two of darkness. When they were light they came here as fast as they could to tell you something of great importance, but the dark engulfed them and seeing their intention the dark came here to kill you before the light said anything" She looked at Lief, tears in her eyes. "I saw the light spark in their eye, and that's why they trusted me to be their speaker. They said i was ... different. I was given their skills, every feeling they felt, emotion that had coursed through them but worst of all their memories" Jasmine looked up, she showed weakness last night, despicable she thought. Her gaze was stern, unfaltering and determined.

Everyone was silent. No one could think of anything. Doom however would only like a small amount of people to hear what Jasmine had left to say. As he knew she wouldn't of given everything away in one go. He suggested everyone go take a break and have some fresh air. Everyone got the message "Get out".

When the door to the dining hall closed It was only Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Doom and Sharn.

Lief had sat their not daring to look at Jasmine all this time, but he had too. He had to see how she was holding up. He gazed at Jasmine to his shock she showed no sign of emotion, Her and Doom were too much alike at times, he loved her for being like her father and sometimes he hated it-sometime it was like talking to a rock.

"Jasmine, What do you think we should do ? " Shocked that Lief actually spoke to her she stammered a bit.

" Well first of all i think we should ask Gers to tell us the tale-"She was saying .

"What is the tale ?" Barda, Doom and Sharn asked. Jasmine did not say.

Jasmine looked at Lief , she needed to make him understand.

"For this journey to start Lief you need to understand i cant give you many answers for this journey to actually begin and have an ending you need to start it. You need to know the tale. It was said Last night while we were talking... Do you remember what "we" said ?" Her eyes stayed on his face, wishing..praying he had remembered. The only thing those things made her swear to was to not tell him the tale, and since she swore. She vowed she would not break it.

Lief rummaged through his memories, not completely understanding Jasmine, but the look in her eyes made him concentrate even harder. He remembered something about seeing the Jalis Gers, talking about love and hate, and how they are servants but what else did they- well jasmine say... A couple minutes passed and his eyes were tight shut..

His eyes flicked open and he looked around at everyone.. We are two that became one, it just sounded so .. he couldn't think of a word, but right for a tale.

He looked at Jasmine "The two that became one"

He saw the grin that spread across Jasmines face. To see her happy made him happy.

The others left and said they'd be right back.

"Its only a matter of time" Sharn said delightedly.

The men nodded in agreement.

This gave Lief the chance to talk to Jasmine. Alone, which he knew deep down inside he wanted so much.

"Hurry Lief, we must find Gers. He is the only one who-", Lief watched her as she rambled completely oblivious to the world around her. No that was a lie, she was probably more aware than anyone. She had been given gifts, which haunted her steps but gave her incredible knowledge.

"Lief, Hello! Are you even listening !". "What?", he said blindly, earning himself a hit on the head."We must get to Gers NOW!" she exclaimed."Oh yeah, Where is he?".

"Jaliad! Lief he is in Jaliad you know the place where the people of Jalis live! We must pack to leave." Coming to his senses Lief knew that she was right. So soon he thought. To already leave his home to journey on another adventure. Well.. he thought to himself at least ill have Barda and.. Jasmine..

When Sharn, Barda, and Doom returned they were not surprised to see Lief and Jasmine gone. A low sigh came from Barda. " Again, can no one tell them to wait!" He left the dining room to search for Lief and Jasmine. They will never change he though to himself. Whilst Barda was lost in his world of memories Doom and Sharn had split off from Barda. Talking in whispers about future plans.

It didn't take long for Barda to find the two nuisances they were outside lying side-by-side in the shade of the hollow oak, which Jarred and Endon used to play around as they were young. This brought joy to Doom as he and Sharn had rounded a corner, which led them to the sight of Jasmine and Lief under the hollow oak.

Jasmine and Lief had heard a lot of footsteps approach, but no sound or voice came. They continued to lie there unawares. "What are you two up to?"Barda asked. "Nothing !", yelled the two jumping away from each other. Barda smiled. "Sure. Okay so what's the plan?".

They hesitated. They both knew that Barda loved his life in the palace, and hated leaving his command to his second Jerone .

"Well.." they both started " We need Gers, and well he isn't here. Is he ?" Lief continued.

Barda knew what they meant in the second Lief said Gers. He was there last night, he knew. He also heard the hesitation in which they both asked.

"You two cannot go soft on me now, if you two are going some where . You two can think again before leaving me behind-anyways which one of you two were thinking of leaving me behind?"

Jasmine and Lief both looked at each other.

"Lief"-"Jasmine" they both pointed to each other. This sent them into giggles, Barda into a loud roar-type of laugh and Sharn and Doom into... just happiness.

"Well you can forget leaving me behind. I'm coming."

"Well you must at least find out where your going", said Doom adding in his piece, while approaching the trio,

" I believe Gers is in Jaliad if that helps."

"Is that it? Is that where you two are going?", Barda asked, "Well it's settled I'm coming."

Neither Lief or Jasmine said a thing. It was clear Barda was close minded on this topic.


	4. To Jaliad!

_**To Jaliad!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Deltora Quest or any of its characters.**_

_**Is it Jaliad or Jalis? Me any my fellow writing partner got stuck. We left it with the town of Jaliad and the people are all Jalis. :/ tell us if we're right. OR in other words REVIEW ! **_

Later they all moved to there rooms to pack. They were leaving the next morning. Early start by Jasmines request. If I had asked for an early start they would of laughed, Lief thought to himself. It was funny to think of how much influence she had despite Lief's higher status. She would make a good queen, he thought, Wait what ! Did I really just think that. He mentally slapped himself. There's no way she feels like that...right? No one she could of ever think of him...Arghh! forget it, he told himself.

All morning he was going over and over in his head about what he had thought. But whenever he was around Jasmine all he could do is smile or try to make her happy if she was down. He thought to himself that's just what a good friend does, completely ignoring what his heart was trying to tell him. Just before breakfast he headed to the library and saw the cloth lying there. He soon realized it wasn't a cloth , but a parchment of paper with symbols on it and it was incomplete too, obviously he'd need a translator, but that can wait. Inside something beautiful lay, it was a necklace that had a figure of a girl angel, with her wings spread out, it looked a lot like... Oh I'm just deceiving myself. Before anyone could realize he was missing he quickly headed to the hall for breakfast.

When all three were ready and breakfast had been eaten, and their packs hung loosely the three accompanied by Sharn and Doom went outside, Lief was very surprised to see that they were using the same horses as when they had set off almost a year ago. Without waiting to let them being spotted by palace staff they headed off. Ready to start the next journey. They had been traveling for most of the day. Barda rode his old favourite, Bella, who was in just as good a condition as when they had left her. Lief's horse, Honey, neighed with happiness of finally being out in the fresh air the Golden mare had been greatly deprived of. Lief looked at Jasmine's horse swift a colour of coal black. They were traveling at a slow trot, much to Jasmines distaste, and Swift's as well. It was clear he wanted to bound off into the deep hills outlaying the city of Jaliad. And a couple of minutes later there wishes were granted.

When they reached the city of Jaliad they were shocked to see the progress and completion of their city. It was amazing, It wasn't like home at all. Stone buildings, carvings of warriors and mythical beasts. Lief observed it was very welcoming, despite it's stone walls. "Very unlike a marble palace", Lief mumbled. Barda and Jasmine muttered in agreement.

They rode their horses up until they reached the main building. They could tell it was their "palace" for it stood out not because of its size, but the work put into it. The doors swung open and Gers came out smile on his face and arms wide going for a hug.

"Gers!", Jasmine ran to embrace him. Lief only looked upon jealously.

"It's been so long and the re-building of the city is going along great!", she smiled at him.

Despite all that had happened in the Shadowlands she had still not brought herself to tell Gers exactly how Glock had died. She had to keep his trust and that could not be done if he asked more of what happened, if she had to lie, she just couldn't do it.

"Gers!", Barda roared as he shook his hand gruffly. Lief and Gers exchanged greetings before they all moved to enter the great building that was to be their temporary home.

"I'm glad your here. though i must admit we weren't expecting visitors. Especially ones such as yourselves.", said Gers as they walked along the great halls this place."It's huge...", mumbled Jasmine

They soon arrived at what Lief thought was the dining hall. It smelt of sweet food and looked welcoming.

"I never took you for the political type Gers" Barda Said. Once they were all settled and having lunch.

"The people of Jaliad believed I was the right person to take the place. For they believe my brother and I both played a huge role in the saving of the slaves.- even though it was just my brother" Gers sighed, tears in his eyes.

Lief, Barda an Jasmine were about to object but Gers cut them off.

"do not worry. Anyways what are you three doing here ? It must be for something, because you came with no royal escort, with bags meant for adventure and clothing of travelers."

Jasmine replied. " We will explain if we believe it's right to tell, but first we need to hear the story of the two that became one."

Gers saw that they were in a rush so asked no questions and guided them to the library.

"it is just a myth that our ancestors and future rulers must protect. We have no idea why it's just a story, but when i became king i was told to protect this parchment with my life" Gers laughed to himself out of everything worthwhile in Jaliad the ancestors said to protect a parchment.

He looked upon the shelves and pulled out a book, leather and studded with diamonds. Lief saw to his amazement that inside a box laid there. Gers took a chain from his neck and at the end a diamond key hung.


	5. The two that became one

_**The two that became one  
>Disclaimer: We do not own Deltora Quest or and of its characters.<br>Another Chapter ! enjoy and REVIEW ! :D **_

Gers unlocked the box and took the parchment out, and began reading.

"Who you are, does not matter

What you seek, will lead to danger

Many have tried to end the terror,

but none knew ever of the treasure.

A light which guides you on your way,

and shines as bright, as the light of day.

Then the weapon which slices men,

it lusts not for blood, but for revenge.

For their keepers were taken by a lord,

whose only goal was to rule the world.

He saw how both had met before,

and saw something he had no power to control.

For their treachery, they were both punished,

forced from light into darkness,

and now they do their Lords bids.

no free will-no reason to live.

They beg the heavens to release them,

for they wish to experience so called freedom.

But they know they will never be free,

to do as they wish, to be free-to flee.

However they were smart you see,

they left behind keepsakes, three "things"

The woman left at Jaliad, a boolong belonging to a tree

Along with a stone, that shone green.

and a leaf, that had imprints on it,

but only the chosen could take a peek.

The man himself, the guardian of light

left behind a scale that shone in light and glistened at night.

He had carved a Small palace out of marble and left behind a ring that sparkled and dazzled."

"part of this story is missing I'm sorry , but it has always been like this"

He handed the parchment to the friends so they could see it for themselves. Along the bottom you could see how it waved and was uneven.

Though Lief wasn't thinking of the rip. He was thinking about the paper that lay in his pocket along with the necklace.

He thought of that night, this is no coincidence he knew.

" Gers. I believe that I have something you can translate" Barda, Jasmine and Gers looked at Lief. What was the king going on about they thought.

Lief pulled out the parchment and handed it to Gers.

Gers eyes widened in shock " where did you get this?"

"We were visited" Is all Lief said. "could you translate it please"

"We the guardians trust that you will succeed. We have left behind something that the speaker will need and we also wish that you finally rid the land of the enemy. We have seen the future, we have torn this piece and we will find a way to bring about peace" - the guardians of the land.

Gers was speechless. He Looked at his friends and grinned.

"you were visited by the guardians, you are the chosen, though some of it is still missing see your part does come from this paper, but there is a section missing in between, but it doesn't matter. You are the chosen, we will make do" Gers was filled with excitement, they all sat down at what Gers called a study table, but it was really big.

"it's time then" Gers pulled from his pocket a little box, inside it was a little diamond. Then he stood and went to a shelf that was just a few feet away from where they sat.

It was like magic in the blink of an eye. He had pulled out 3 books and the shelf swung open, revealing a long thin case, which Lief knew contained the pieces to the poem.

The box was leather black, this made the keyhole stand out,though it wasn't exactly a keyhole. There was a diamond shape in the middle, which of course Gers was sliding the diamond into the slot.

He pulled out the skin, the stone and the leaf from the woman and the scale, palace and ring from the man.

"I always believed that these were just fake and were just copies of some sort, but they're not..." Glee filled Gers eyes, as he placed each piece on the table.

Lief still didn't know what to do. What were they suppose to do, where were they supposed to go...

He looked up at Barda and Jasmine they were obviously thinking along the same lines, as lines of distress creased their face.

He looked at the pieces,as Gers excused himself obviously not wanting to intrude any longer "I'll be back in a couple of hours" he mumbled.

Lief knew that the stone that shone green was obviously an emerald. And the ring had a purple stone,which was an Amethyst. He didn't know what the leaf had to do with this, but the other three looked familiar, but he couldn't think of where he'd seen them before.

Barda was thinking along the same lines he knew what the ring and stone were, but what were the other four.

However Jasmines face wasn't creased because of the clues, but the images that kept on flashing through her mind. She heard screams echo in her ear. Saw bloodied faces when she closed her eyes trying to escape from reality. Then she saw a leaf well this was part of the woman's memories Jasmine watched closer...closer.. The woman's hand had extended out to a paper and then it was a leaf.

As if something took hold of her. Jasmine herself eyes burning white placed her hand out and muttered something, and just tapped the leaf.

She heard both Barda and Lief gasp.

Jasmine shook her head what had she just done.

"how did you-" but Lief cut himself off before he said something wrong.

Jasmine said nothing she just grabbed the paper and began to read.

"If you are reading this it means that we failed as guardians of the land and now must pass our mission to you. We have chosen you to find our most precious objects, and wield them against the enemy. We have sworn to our masters that we will not give up the location of each, so with the remaining clues we beg you to find the location yourself. I the woman speak for me and the other guardian. If you are reading this it means you also have the gift we gave you. This will lead you to the locations. But beware, we do not know what obstacles you will face."

This made all three concentrate even more,

Uh.. Your so stupid Lief thought to himself, as the answer came to him.


	6. An angel reborn

_**An angel reborn  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest or any or it's characters.<br>:D more...**_

"Look" he pointed at all three objects the woman had left behind. " They all have one thing in common. Do they not?'

As the answer came to both of them Lief whispered. "The emerald territory. We have the Boolong cones in which the kin eat and a green stone, which is an emerald. Along with the letter the woman left us to guide us on our way."

"These objects left by the man would be difficult for someone who has not seen the outside world, but look." He pointed at the ring, carving and scale. " Its a scale of a dragon; a purple one to be exact, the ring has a purple stone in the middle-which is an amethyst of course and look the carving is of Tora itself. So the weapon is in the emerald territory and the light somewhere in the amethyst."

All three could see this wasn't going to be an easy journey, especially when they wanted to rid Del of the Shadowlord quickly.

They sat in silence. Lief didn't know for how long, but when Lief looked out the window of the library the sun was setting, When Finally Jasmine said some thing," Lief what did they mean by, 'we have left behind something that the speaker will need', I mean do I count as the speaker?". Lief looked up at her. This was obviously something that was playing on her thoughts.

Lief looked at her confusion, grief and sadness in his eyes. He's losing it.. Jasmine thought being a good friend she went to him and tried to comfort him.

She tried to make him think clearly but the more she talked and tried to sooth him, the more his heart began to burn. Barda sat their staring at the two fidgeting and feeling a bit disgruntled so excused himself and went in search of Gers.

"Jasmine...", Lief began, "There was something left behind after we were visited ", He reached into his pocket and brought out a silver pendant in the shape of an angel with wings at full spread. A small diamond rested in the middle. "I wasn't sure whether to give it to you, or what it was, but now I'm sure. This is for you." He handed it to her.

At her touch the diamond, at the chest of the angel, glowed to a small light. Shocked Jasmine looked down at what lay in her hand. No doubt. This was hers. She placed it around her neck, at this motion more memories began to flash in front of her eyes. Gasping and stumbling to the ground. Lief rushed to her in concern desperate to comfort her yet again. He pulled her into his arms, he felt her shudders ripple through her body and mutter about visions and monsters. She seemed to stir at his touch.

Luckily Lief didn't have to worry about this by himself, as Gers and Barda came into the library. Seeing the situation both the men came to their aid, Lief quickly told them what had happened, as they lifted her limp body taking her to a bed chamber that had been prepared for her. When they reached her bed chamber they left Lief to take care of Jasmine, as they went to grab food and her belongings.

When Jasmines Belongings had been brought up, and her food had been left to stand cold, Barda and Gers had said goodnight, and the sun had finally set, Lief still sat there. By her side waiting for her to wake. I knew i shouldn't of given her the necklace, he thought with frustration, if only I'd known this would happen...if only. She moved slightly. She's waking! Lief shook her arm lightly. "Jasmine! Jasmine wake up". She lay there not speaking a word. Lief sighed. He doubted she would wake till morning. He was so tired himself, but he didn't want to leave Jasmines side, so he just asked a palace servant if they could bring him a blanket and a pillow, and he slept where he was.

When dawn came, and the sun had risen Lief was awake and jumpy. Trying not to disturb Jasmine he crept out of her chamber and went in search of Barda and Gers. He left only to find himself ramming right into them both. "There you are!", Barda exclaimed, "we were wondering where you got after, when we saw you were not in you room." Lief looked away slightly uncomfortable."So how is Jasmine?", Gers asked. " She still has not woken yet. I fear it may be a bad sign ", Lief responded.

"Oh brighten up! Sometimes you can be the most negative person in the world. _Your highness_" Barda grinned and bowed. "Look here she comes now, Mr i-fear-it-may-be-a-bad-sign."

Jasmine rounded the corner not too surprised to see the _men_ in a whispered conversation.

"Now what on earth would have you three in such a private conversation?", she asked as though last night had never happened.

Lief rushed to her. "Jasmine! Are you okay?", he continued to ramble on about how she must rest and was in no condition to be strolling around. "Relax Lief I was just tired is all. Besides, like you have never slept in this late before !", she said interrupting him. Why is everyone against me today, Lief thought.

"Yeah well I don't suddenly become unconscious for no apparent reason! Jasmine are you sure your alright?".

"Yes, now I am starving! Where can I get a good meal", she said turning to Gers.

"Right this way", he said moving toward the kitchens.

She wasn't okay. Lief knew and what bugged him more is that she had decided to put on her 'I-grew-up-in-a-forest' act now.

When breakfast was served the silence was astounding. You could only hear the clatter of the cutlery and the working in the kitchen, but obviously Filli and Kree would not put up with it. Filli began jumping all around the table, and Kree began squawking loudly. Barda gave Jasmine a look clearly signaling to her to quieten the creatures. Jasmine got the hint. Quietly she moved to let them out. They continued eating there breakfast. When the were done Gers asked some thing he had been concerned of.

"So you are to leave to Dread Mountain now?", he asked.

"As soon as possible, sooner if we can.", Barda replied.

"But will you not stay! enjoy the city! show the people you know they exist.", Gers said Lief could see where this was going.

"No", he said,"The quest is of utmost importance. We are sorry Gers but this has to be kept a secret"

Barda and Gers stayed in deep conversation negotiating how many days they will need to rest, supplies and they best road to take.

"Jasmine? could I talk to you?", Lief asked turning to her.

"Sure Lief". "Jasmine I need a message sent to Doom do you think Kree could...?", he asked.

"Of course! Though i would have to ask him first.", she smiled at him politely.

Half an hour later Kree was taking off, feet clutching a letter to doom.

Barda and Gers had decided they would stay one more day before leaving to Dread Mountain.


	7. Love and be Loved

_**Love and be loved  
>Disclaimer: We do not own Deltora Quest or any of its characters.<br>**_

_**Last one for tonight! **_

Doom looked out into the distance and too his surprise saw Kree flying quickly towards him. Kree swooped down dropping a message obviously from Lief; squawked and landed on his right shoulder. Doom unscrolled the message and began to read.

He was relieved they arrived safely and no harm came to them, but he was confused with the last part. _send a message of our arrival to our friend in the north._

It was obvious he meant the gnomes at Dread Mountain, so that would be where they were headed next. Doom was surprised though, they had only been gone a day and he was receiving a message. Somethings up I just know it, he thought.

Despite his doubts he went into the palace and into the library to write a reply to the message. He scribbled a reply quickly, and sent Kree on his way.

He could just send the arrow with Ebony. The rest of the day went by slowly, but for some reason his bones kept aching.

Lief woke to the sound of knocking at his door.

"Lief! Get your butt out here!".

It was Jasmine. She had been the only one of the three truly happy to be staying in Jaliad one more day.

"Coming!", he yelled back. He quickly slipped on some fresh clothes before walking out to greet his friends. Jasmine stood out his door waiting for him.

"Where is Barda?", he asked.

"Waiting at the door. Honestly Lief you can't always expect him to wait for you.", she said dragging him down the hall. He was amazed. She was here less then two days and already knows this place like the back of her hand. Does she ever get lost, he thought.

"Ah Lief there you are!", Barda said, as they neared the huge doors they had entered when they had first arrived," I was starting to think maybe something had happened to you."

"You ready to go?", Gers asked pushing open the doors.

"Of course I'm sure this tour of Jaliad will be wonderful", said Jasmine.

"Look Gers I know we had decided but-"

"No buts! You are going on a tour of the city and that is final. Besides the people were already promised...", said Gers.

"Wait. What people?", said Lief, "promised what?". Lief stepped out of the building to a roar- a roar of a screaming crowd.

" You did not say the whole of Jaliad would know of this!" , Lief exclaimed. "If anyone found out the real reason we were here-"

"I know."

"Then why-"

"For your protection. Look the less people suspect, this is nothing other than a visit, the less trouble for you, I'm doing you a favour." said Gers. Lief gave him a look.

"You really are the political type.", Lief said.

"Nothing like your brother." said Jasmine. She quickly looked up at Gers realising what she had said. "I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not like him. I know it is unfortunate, but it can not be helped.", he said looking straight out to the crowd.

"Shall we go then?" asked Barda. With nods at reply, they forwarded out into the crowd. This day was going to be chaos and they all knew it.

Later Lief and Jasmine sat outside, on a small bench on a balcony, reflecting on today's activities.

"You know for some one who does not use money, you sure did ask us to stop to look at stuff allot.", Lief said with a smile.

"It is not my fault, unique things interest me and there happen to be many in Jaliad.", she snapped defensively. Lief smirked at having gotten a reaction."Oh don't smirk at me.", she said, laying her head into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin slightly on her head. He enjoyed being close to her. He was starting to admit it more and more to himself everyday. He listened to her slow breathing. There is no way she felt the same, I mean we had had the I'm-sure-she'll-say-yes-when-the-time-comes conversation, but did she mean it, was she even talking about herself! Lief sighed. Now was not the time to ask. Not with all this.

**Okay now Ciao Amigos ! will post soon. Maybe? I don't know. Busy we got school people ! :P **


End file.
